The proliferation of portable electronic devices and tablet computing devices is well known. Each successive iteration or generation provides increasingly greater features and capabilities, typically through a variety of user-friendly, content-specification applications (or “apps”). One relatively market segment that has shown exemplary growth is the “smart watch,” such as the Apple Watch.
While smart watches typically are worn on the user's wrist, and thus are convenient for travel, current power consumption for these devices requires frequently (i.e., daily) charging. A travelling user thus must be sure to take a recharging unit with a cord and charging disk, appropriate USB adapters, and other accessors (such as changeable watch bands). These accessories are often forgotten, or if packed, can be easily damaged or lost.
Accordingly, what is needed is a convenient means of storing smart watch accessories that will protect the accessories while allowing full functionality, display and recharge of the smart watch with an aesthetically pleasing and protective appearance.